vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Master Chief
Mark V= |-|Mark VI = Summary Born in about 2511, John lived with his mother and father in Elysium City, on the colony world Eridanus II. As a child, John had brown hair, freckles, and a small gap between his front teeth. In a memory, John recalled that his mother was "kind and smelled of soap." At the age of six, he was identified by Dr. Halsey as one of 150 preliminary candidates for the SPARTAN-II Program. John was an ideal physical and mental candidate, standing a head taller than a majority, some his schoolmates, having well physical proportions, possessing strength, exhibiting reflexes, and having an aggressive drive for winning. John-117's first mission was against rebels in the asteroid belt of the Eridanus System, where his home world was located. He was shot in the side by live ammo while leading his squad to capture rebel leader Colonel Robert Watts, without heavily injuring him. He received a Purple Heart after this mission. Three months after the Eridanus mission, John and his Spartans were briefed on the massacre that took place on Harvest shortly after first contact with the Covenant. A short time later, the UNSC Commonwealth, under the command of Captain Wallace, brought the Spartans and Dr. Halsey to the Damascus Testing Facility at Chi Ceti, where they received the MJOLNIR Mark IV Powered Assault Armour. When a Covenant ship attacked the Commonwealth, John and the Spartans took part in their first battle with the Covenant. John served in over 200 missions against the Covenant, including the Battle of Jericho VII, where he and a handful of Spartans single-handedly killed over a thousand Grunts, and the Battle of Sigma Octanus IV, in which John and his Blue Team detonated a HAVOK nuclear warhead to clear the Covenant Army from the city of Côte d'Azur. This was one of only a few UNSC victories against the Covenant. He received every medal the UNSC awards except for the Prisoner of War medal. He is also considered the luckiest and the bravest of the SPARTAN-IIs. During the events of the halo trilogy,he has fought against the covenant,and the along side the enemy at times.After the elite uprising the unsc joined with them to bring down the covenant before they can fire Halo and destroy all sentient life.After firing off the incomplete halo,it was blowing up,and taking the flood with it.John,The arbiter,and cortana managed to leap on a warthog to the Forward Unto Dawn as it was jumping into slip-space.Half of the ship made it to earth,the part containing the arbiter.The rest of the UNSC presume them dead,and decide to add John to the memorial. John and Cortana did in fact survive the explosion of Installation 04 (II) in the remaining cargo portion of the Forward Unto Dawn, but it was nearly powerless and, without airlocks or a bridge, could not be properly navigated. Cortana, relieved that John survived, explained this to the Chief, and that it could take years before anyone could discover their distress signal. John stowed himself in a cryotube, at which point Cortana said "I'll miss you." John replied with, "Wake me...when you need me." This leaves the series off exactly as it started, making a reference to Halo: Combat Evolved where John made his first appearance climbing out of a similar tube. In the campaign's Legendary ending, you can see the half-ship arriving toward a huge unidentified planet. Although Master Chief is a character with very little depth, he has become quite popular, possibly due to the fact that the user becomes master chief, the character takes his personality. He has made a cultural impact,both in the minds of FPS gamers, and appearing in Vegas as a wax statue,and a sketch on Mad TV based off of Halo. Power and Stats Tier: At least 9-B to 9-A with most weapons; at least 8-C to 8-B with various heavy weapons; at least 7-B with HAVOK Tactical Nuclear Weapon, 9-A with physical blows, likely High 8-C with direct impact Name: Petty Officer of the Navy Spartan-117 "John", known also as Master Chief Origin: Halo Gender: Male Age: Approximately 42 years old in Earth years (although his aging is slowed down in cryo during slipspace) Classification: SPARTAN-II Commando (surgically-altered, cybernetically-enhanced super soldier) Powers and Abilities: Physical Augmentations give enhanced reaction time, superhuman strength, speed, durability, reactions, agility, stamina and a higher tolerance for pain allowing Chief to continue fighting long after any normal human would drop from exhaustion. Expert marksman, master of close range combat and many firearms, capable strategist, can use almost any Covenant and human weapons and vehicles, great driver and possesses an uncanny amount of luck. His MJOLNIR Armor can shield him from gunfire and superheated plasma shots with its energy shield, Cortana further enhances his physical abilities and allows for quick hacking Attack Potency: Wall level to Small Building level with most weapons; Building level to City Block level with various heavy weapons; Town level '''with Medium Fusion Destructive Device (blast radius of 1 km, approximate yield of 15 kilotons), '''Town level+ with Fury Tactical Nuclear Weapon (blast radius of 1.3 km, approximate yield of under 1 megaton), City level with HAVOK Tactical Nuclear Weapon (approximate yield of 30 megatons); Small Building level+ with physical blows (melee can kill characters who can withstand the destruction of buildings in two blows), likely Large Building level with direct impact Speed: Superhuman+ travel speed (ran half a kilometer in 17 seconds, but tore his Achilles tendon because of it), at least Subsonic+ combat speed (Spartans are commonly perceived as blurs in hand-to-hand combat), at least Supersonic+ reactions (John can react to bullets and plasma projectiles, and John has dodged pistol fire at point-blank range); performance is enhanced by MJOLNIR armor Lifting Strength: Peak Human+ without his armor (can lift around 500 kg without his armor), Class 5 with his armor (can lift at least 2000 kg with his Armor); is at least as strong as Elites Striking Strength: Class KJ+ without his armor (casually pummeled three ODSTs to near death when he was 14 without realizing it); Class MJ+ with MJOLNIR armor (can barely deflect Scorpion tank shells) Durability: At least Wall level+ without MJOLNIR armor (14-year old John was relatively confident he could survive a 30-meter fall without breaking anything); at least Building level+ with MJOLNIR armor (nearly all forms of Human and Covenant weaponry have bounced off of his armor; tanked a Hunters plasma cannon point blank without energy shields); likely City Block level+ with energy shields (prototype shields could take dozens of 7.62mm rounds without losing noticeable strength and took direct hits from a "smattering" of 50mm anti-vehicle autocannon rounds while only losing half strength; survived re-entry from orbit); at least Small City level with Overshields, Bubble Shield, and Armor Lock (overshields withstood a nuclear detonation at point-blank.) Stamina: Superhuma '☀can continue fighting long after any normal human would collapse from exhaustion; can successfully endure pain intense enough to immediately stop a normal person in their tracks and render them effectively incapacitated from shock, such as losing a limb or being impaled 'Range: Extended melee range; hundreds of meters with most ranged weapons; 2000+ meters with sniper rifles Standard Equipment: MJOLNIR Armor, Assault Rifle/Battle Rifle, fragmentation grenades, M6D Pistol, carries Cortana (Artifcial Intelligence), although varies to where he is deployed. Can be assumed capable of operating any firearm with deadly force. * Additional Equipment: Energy Sword, Rocket Launcher, Plasma Grenades, Spartan Laser, Bubble Shield (OP must specify if these weapons are available) Intelligence: Master Chief is an excellent military tactician with above average intelligence as a result of his Spartan training, routinely taking on and defeating great amounts of intelligent enemies alone with little support. Master Chief is also in possession of a smart AI Cortana, who can analyze data at a rate of billions of calculations per second ("In the time it takes to pronounce your name, I can perform five billion simultaneous calculations") Weaknesses: Chief's energy shields must recharge after taking an extended beating, leaving him open to damage for a few seconds. Notable Attacks/Techniques: John was an unknowing child who excelled at always being at the top. He never lost and this was one of the qualities that Dr. Halsey adhered for in the SPARTAN project. Even at a young age, he was exceptionally strong and fast compared to other children of his age group and fortunately, it made him stick out long enough for him to be noticed. When Dr. Halsey and Lieutenant Keyes first observed John in action on his home planet of Eridanus II in the small city of Elysium. He qualified beyond their expectations having extraordinary reflexes, physical proportions and and extremely agressive drive for success. He was chosen out of 150 possible candidates and was given one last task by Dr. Halsey to determine whether was suitable or not. He was asked to watch an old coin and choose which side it would land on. As it flew through the air, John snatched it before it even landed and chose correctly, the Eagle. Even at the young age of 6, John was referred to by Dr. Halsey of having amazing eye-sight. Alongside 74 other children, John was conscripted and covertly kidnapped from his parents to initiate his SPARTAN training. In their absence, flash clones of the children were left behind to avoid any suspicion or cause any concern. John and the other candidates were taken to the planet Reach where Dr. Halsey informed them of the SPARTAN- II program they were to be initiated into and how they would become humanity's greatest protectors. The following morning, John awoke in his quarters and looked upon his new name: John-117. '-Powers:' At the age of 14, John and the other Spartan II's underwent the extremely painful Augmentation process. Only 33 of the Spartans survived while 30 died and 12 were left physically disabled. This procedure granted the surviving Spartans with: '-Enhanced Eyesight:' Virtually able to see in complete darkness. Occipital Capillary reversal: submergence and boosted blood vessel flow beneath the rods and cones of the subject's retina. Produces a marked visual perception increase. John's aim is superb due to his constant training and excellent eye vision, especially in his MJOLNIR armor. He has shown to be in the same skill level as Linda-058, who was easily the best marksman (or markswoman) of the SPARTAN-II candidates. (Able to fire at two seperate targets with a sniper rifle almost instantly between shots with pin point accuracy) ' '-Enhanced Strength: Lift three times their body weight (without armor, John can lift almost 500 kg) With his armor his strength is improved by a factor of 5. (Striking and Lifting)' ' Muscular enhancement injections: protein complex is injected intra-muscularly to increase tissue density and decrease lactase build up and increase recovery time. Due to his augmentations, John has superhuman strength, and could easily lift warthogs in the Expanded Universe, but if you take game physics in account, he could easily destroy Wraiths (Covenant Tanks). John's strength is slightly inferior to that of a Covenant Brute. '-Enhanced Musculature:' Near-unbreakable skeleton '-Carbide Ceramic Ossification:' Advanced material grafting onto skeletal structures to make bones virtually unbreakable '-Enhanced Reflexes:' John also has a base 20 milisecond reaction time without his armour. Even faster when fighting. With his armour on his reaction timing is improved by a factor of 5. Superconducting fibrification of neural dendrites: alteration of bioelectircal nerve transduction to shielded electronic transduction. Three hundred percent increase in subjects reflexes. Anecdotal evidence of marked increase in intelligence, memory, and creativity. Spartans have also been noted to see things slower than we do.' Bullets speeds are decreased by 1/4 in their prespective view.' John has also been able to dodge pistol fire point blank. Spartans are perceived as blurs when fighting in hand to hand combat. '-Excellent Hand-to-Hand Combat:' Due to his training, John knows all military and some martial arts fighting styles, and could defeat Covenant aliens (Elites, Grunts, Brutes) with his bare hands. He has also recalled in the novels numerous times that he underwent countless hand-to-hand combat training with his trainer, Franklin Mendez. Notable Equipment '-Armor:' The Spartan super-soldier are equipped with finest armor and weapons available to the UNSC. Every Spartan wears at leasy the MJOLNIR Mark V and several have the Mark VI model which have thermal optic and infrared vision modes. Cameras are also planted in the Spartan's helmet as it is standard procedure to record all missions for future review. Weapons are carried through the use of magnetic adhesive strips in specific locations such as the back and thighs, allowing Spartans to carry both human and covenant technology or even tactical HAVOK nukes for demolition work. Their armor also has the capability to carry an AI construct, such as Cortana. They are used to provide tactical guidance, provide objectives, hack into enemy communications channels and devices, analyze data, weapons, machines and identify specific threats. A flash light in the side of the helmet that runs off a recharging fusion power pack in the back of the armor is also included. Also, the visor of a Spartan provides a real time HUD (heads up display) and can provide weapon info, ammunition used and remaining, health and pulse monitors, energy shield status, active motion tracker and way points laid down by an AI. The MJOLNIR Mark VI has its own supply of biofoam and when a Spartan is wounded it is automatically administered. This foam stops blood loss and can temporarily replace muscle tissue, allowing the Spartan to continue to function even when wounded. The most important piece of equipment for a Spartan is his or her MJOLNIR armor, a full-body suit with a reflective visor. The armor consists of green ceramic outer plates with metallic inner plating. The suit augments neural ability, with slight commands becoming big motions with big results. It also allows for an AI to interface with the suit, acting as a layer between the suit and the brain. An AI interfacing with the suit provides improved response time, among other things. The Chief was equipped with a new permutation of the amour. This latest armor is even more powerful, with a slightly more resilient shield, off-hand coordination enhancements that allow the wearer to wield two small weapons accurately, ammunition and heat tracking for the second weapon, and enhanced zoom capabilities using the helmet's visor. The suit was originally designed for use by non-augmented humans. Tests of this suit showed that the neural interface that allows the suit to move at a thought was too fast for an average human soldier, which proved fatal for the personnel inside. When given to the Spartans it proved to be manageable. The suit's codename MJOLNIR attests to this fact; in Norse mythology, Thor's hammer Mjolnir was too heavy to be carried by any but the strongest of body and mind. The Spartans quickly adapted to the suit and it is now an important addition to their arsenal. '-MJOLNIR (MARK IV/V/VI):' His MJOLNIR armor has multiple functions that help John in the battlefield. *'''-Helmet:' The MJOLNIR Helmet is one of the most vital aspects to the MJOLNIR system. It is made of Titanium and contains key features like a HUD that links to the brain and hands, and can identify equipment and display information about it when it is picked up by the wearer. Another feature is the direct neural interface system which connects to a SPARTAN-IIs neural implants. Two core processor chips are implanted into the subjects skull in the rear of the head. This is essentially comparable to an on board computer using parts of the human brain for processing - when the connector at the rear of the subjects head and receptors in the brain link to the helmets on board sensors it creates the neural link needed to move the MJOLNIR suit. The helmet also contains other equipment to protect and aid the user in hostile conditions. This includes: filters to remove toxins from the atmosphere, a supply to provide air to the wearer during EVA, thermal and motion sensors, communications, solar-powered lighting, and imaging and video gear. The helmet also contains the A.I housing, where a ship-borne A.I chip is inserted, located on the back of the helmet. *'-Titanium Alloy Outer Shell:' The outer shell of the MJOLNIR armor is comprised of a fairly thick titanium alloy. This plating covers the chest, arms, hip, legs, calves, feet and hands. This alloy is very resilient, can take significant punishment, and is nearly impervious to small arms fire. While enough shots from armor piercing rounds will breach the outer shell, the suit can take a few glancing blows from them without compromising the armor. The outer shell of the all MJOLNIR suits is covered with a refractive coating to help disperse the heat experienced from Covenant energy weapons. However one or two direct hits from any Plasma weapon will compromise the armor plating. *'-Titanium Bodysuit:' Sandwiched between the external armor and the internal padding is a thick black armored bodysuit. This suit has numerous functions, small but vital to the safety and survival of the wearer. The bodysuit is made of a titanium-based material, making it very strong and yet very flexible. It also serves as another layer of protection against ballistics attacks and is coated with a heat resistant material to disperse heat from Plasma weapons. *'-Hydrotastic Gel:' Underneath the armored bodysuit is a gel-filled layer, this gel layer regulates the temperature of the suit and can re actively change its density to conform to the wearer's shape - the temperature inside the suit is controlled by the moisture absorbing cloth suit underneath the hydrostatic layer. The hydrostatic gel layer can also be pressurized to various levels to potentially save the wearers life should the wearer be subjected to high G forces or a high velocity impact; however, over pressurizing this layer can cause nitrogen embolisms. *'-Adaptable Internal Shell:' Sandwiched between the external armor and the internal padding, the liquid crystal layer of the suit is split into two sections that forms the inner structure of the suit. The first layer contains the Reactive Metal Liquid Crystal this reactive metal increases the strength, reaction time, mobility, speed, and all around physical performance of the SPARTAN-II. The section layer supports suit's Artificial intelligence, knitted together at a molecular level and fitted in between the outer plates and the inner padding. This type of computer memory is usually outfitted on a warship and as such this layer accounts for over eighty percent of the MJOLNIR armor's cost of construction and materials. *'-Magnetic Weapon Holder Strips:' Available on the Mk. IV, Mk. V, and Mk. VI the magnetic strips are very small yet powerful magnets place on the legs, waist, and back of the suit and is used to hold any equipment with a magnetic property. The suit also contains an electromagnetic system on the boots of the MJOLNIR suit that allow its wearer to stay attached to a metal surface in Zero G environments and can be toggled on or off by the wearer. *'-Shields:' First used on the Mk. V, and later refined on the Mk. VI, the energy shield device is reversed engineered from Covenant technology. Begun in 2532, forty scientists and technicians would spend the next 20 years attempting to make some use of the technology. For decades the attempts at cracking their technology had met with failure after failure, some had given up and others in the scientific community believed the energy shield technology could never be cracked. However at some point before 2552 a breakthrough was made and for the first time the UNSC had successfully cracked and improved upon the technology. *'-Pressure Seal:' The Pressure Seal is a vital component to the MJOLNIR system, it keeps the system airtight, underwater or in space. The seal is very strong and will only break under extreme pressure, such as in a high velocity impact or when the Hydrostatic Gel has been over pressurized. *'-Automatic Biofoam Injections:' Introduced on the Mk. VI models Biofoam injectors is an integral part of the systems ability to keep a SPARTAN-II functioning in battle. Biofoam is a medical gel that is used to fill and seal a wound automatically, it is also used to treat any infection that could occur as a result of the wound. The process of injecting, or applying the gel to a wound,however it is extremely painful and is only a temporary solution; medical attention must be sought soon after to ensure survivability. *'-Fusion Reactor:' The fusion reactor is the most essential part of the MJOLNIR System, as it provides power to all equipment on the MJOLNIR armor - the reactor is built into the suit and allows for nearly unlimited movement. The fusion reactor in all versions of the MJOLNIR armor are half the size of a normal fusion pack that conventional marines carry around. *'-Enhanced Motion:' Located throughout the armor, these systems boost the force applied by the user. They make hand-to-hand combat easier, but also make the armor difficult to adjust to; a slight motion can be translated into a potentially harmful one if not conducted correctly. For this reason it is only possible for Spartans to use this armor, as their strengthened bodies are able to withstand the increased power and speed of movement, which, in un-augmented human bodies, results in broken bones or death, due to spasms caused by the pain of broken bones. *'-Reactive Circuits:' Reactive Circuits are systems installed directly linked to the interface. They amplify the wearer's reaction time by connecting directly to the thoughts of the wearer, making it much easier to control and allowing for the soldier to be both more efficient and have a higher survival rate in combat. *'-Power Battery:' The Power Supply Control Unit controls the power supply of the armor. The Master Chief also has another weapon that only he has, Cortana, the A.I. Cortana can do various things from cracking lock codes to holding vast amounts of knowledge or just telling the Chief when targets are approaching. While not mandatory it gives John the upper hand against opponents.She can also perform many tasks that she was not intended to perform. Because of her high tech programing, she can also access the Covenant Battle-Net, pilot many ships made by alien hands, and fire the Halo(s) using an index. Cortana is also a top tier hacker. Easily hacking into covenant ships and most recently the Forerunner systems while she was degrading. Others '''Notable Victories:' Sokka (Avatar: The Last Airbender) Sokka Profile Edward Cullen (Twilight) The Joker (DC Comics) The Joker Profile Stormtrooper (Star Wars) Stormtrooper Profile Voldemort (Harry Potter) Voldemort Profile Light Yagami (Death Note) Light Yagami Profile Reptile (Mortal Kombat) Reptile Profile Daredevil (Marvel Comics) Daredevil Profile Indominus Rex (Jurassic Park) Indominus Rex Profile Eren Jaeger (Attack On Titan) Eren Jaeger Profile Kirito (Sword Art Online) Kirito Profile Notable Losses: Samus Aran (Metroid) Samus Aran Profile Dio Brando (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) Dio Brando Profile Kratos (God of War) Kratos Profile Guts (Berserk) Guts Profile Darth Vader (Star Wars) Darth Vader Profile Iron Man (Marvel Comics) Iron Man Profile Inconclusive Matches: Deadpool (Marvel Comics) Deadpool Profile Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Halo Category:Super Soldiers Category:Humans Category:Marksmen Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 9 Category:Military Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Martial Artists Category:Tech Users